1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to methods for reducing the mercury (Hg) (and other metal) emissions from a plant for manufacturing cement clinker, where cement raw meal is preheated and burned in a kiln subsystem comprising a cyclone preheater and a kiln and where one or a plurality of sulfur generating, producing or donating reagents are introduced into the kiln subsystem to convert volatile heavy metals such as mercury into solid metal sulfide such as mercury sulfides. The invention also relates to a plants for carrying out the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plants for manufacturing cement clinker are generally known from the literature.
The emission of mercury (Hg) from modern cement systems for manufacturing cement clinker is highly variable due to the fact that the mercury contained in the fuel and raw materials for the cement systems especially for the kiln subsystem and for any combustor or calciner is variable in concentration. Additionally, Hg can be in both elemental and oxidized forms after being subjected to the temperatures and chemical reactions inside the kiln subsystem. However, traditional particulate removal system do not adequately remove elemental Hg.
Thus, there is a need in the art for new method and combustion system that are more cost effective and more effective in reducing mercury emissions.